Professor Malfoy
by Ambersan17
Summary: Sexy new potions master...sexy Ginny...what's bound to happen?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: She was gorgeous, he thought. From her long, red hair he wanted to run his hands through, to the freckles that were scattered across her nose and cheeks. Right down to her gorgeous body. But most of all, he couldn't take his eyes away from her full, lucious lips. He wanted kiss her so bad it hurt. He ached for her to touch him or for her to tell him how much she wanted him too.

AN: This story took a major turn when I started writing it. I had a completely different plot in store, but this is what happened to it. Does that ever happen to anyone else? Anyway, hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love, Granger17 :)

Ginny sighed as she got back another Potions essay with an 'O' at the top. She tossed the paper in her bag, along with the other stack of perfect papers. It's not that she didn't mind getting perfect papers. She loved the fact that she didn't have to try very hard to pass her classes and that she could say she had achieved something in her time at Hogwarts. But the nagging she got from her friends and family about being a perfectionist and a good girl. She hated to hear what anyone had to say about it. So she tried her hardest to keep her grades to herself and just go about the day like anyone else, and try to pretend she isn't the perfect student.

"Another perfect paper?" Luna asked, leaning over to look at Ginny's essay as she shoved it into her bag. "Doesn't surprise me." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it, Luna." Ginny said. "It doesn't even matter. This class is just too simple."

"Right, easy for you to say. You don't have to study at all and you still ace the tests. I stay up all night, every night and I still end up with a measly 'acceptable'. It's not fair."

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well excuse me for being smart. I'll try to be dumb from now on." She turned to face the front and found herself looking into the stomach of the potion's master.

"Is there a problem here, ladies?" He drawled.

Ginny frowned. "No Malfoy, there's not. Butt out."

He raised his eyebrows. "Now Ms. Weasley is that any way to speak to authority?"

"Bite me, Malfoy."

He smirked at her comment and leaned down to speak so only she could hear him. "With pleasure, Ms. Weasley, but I don't think that kind of behavior would be appropriate for class time." Leaning back up, he said louder, watching, as her eyes grew dark with fury and embarrassment. "Unless you want to spend a night in detention with me, I suggest to shut up and let me get on with class."

They stared at each other for a long time. She finally rolled her eyes at him. She hated the fact that he knew he could torment her and get away with it, now that he was a professor. But she loved to egg him on. "Of course, Malfoy, continue with today's lesson, wouldn't want to miss out on learning anything you have to teach us."

"Thank you." He said sincerely. "And by the way," he said as he walked towards the front of the class, "That's _Mr_. Malfoy to you Weasley."

"Kiss my ass." She mumbled as he walked to the black board.

Ginny sat in her chair for the next ten minutes, trying to tune out Malfoy's voice. But somehow, she just couldn't ignore him. She decided it was the sound of his voice, rough and sexy, making her want to shutter with pleasure. The feel of his eyes, watching her wearily when he thought she wasn't paying attention, made her uncomfortable. She constantly moved around, changing her position and messing with her quill, or notebook, pretending to take notes. But she just couldn't ignore him. He was torturing her and he knew it. He knew she thought he was sexy and he was playing to his advantage. What she needed was a way to torture him back, but what? She would figure it out sooner or later, but until then, she continued to try and ignore him.

Relieved that the bell had rung, Ginny moved quickly to get out of the classroom and to the Great Hall for dinner. She would have been quicker, had she not forgotten one of her notebooks on her desk causing her to have to go back and get it. She knocked on the door lightly and waited.

"Come in." He said briskly.

When Ginny went in, she rolled her eyes immediately. He was leaning back against the front of his desk, her notebook in hand, smirking that sexy smirk he was known for.

"Give it up, Malfoy." She sighed, walking up to him.

"And why should I?" He asked, looking her up and down as she entered the room.

"Because it's mine."

"How do I know for sure, what if you're lying?"

"Besides the fact that my name is written in big purple letters on the front?" She said smartly.

He continued to smirk. "I think you'll be ok without it for a day."

"No, actually, I won't." She said, matter-of-factly.

"But why?" He asked. "What does this measly little notebook contain, that would make you want it back so badly? It's not a journal or diary, is it?"

"No, Malfoy, it's not a diary. I outgrew those in my first year." She said, remembering the diary that had been slipped to her by Draco's father. "But it's important to me, so can I have it back?"

"No."

"Why the hell not?" She raged. "It's mine."

"I don't care. It'll teach you to take your time and not to forget anything next time." He explained. "Besides, it might be good reading for me. Had it been a journal, I might have had the courtesy to give it back, seeing as I wouldn't want to scorn your right to privacy."

"Well, what if it is private?" She inquired.

"You said it wasn't." He eyed her.

"I said it wasn't a diary." She pointed out. "But there are private things in there."

"You'll live." He continued to torture her with his sexy smirk and traveling eyes, taking in her entire form. Not hiding the fact that he was looking her over and enjoying it.

Ginny nearly growled with anger. He decided he liked it when she was angry. The way her eyes grew dark, almost with desire, when she bit her lips to hold back the words she wanted to say. It was all very arousing to him.

With one last glare, Ginny turned on her heals and left the room. She hated the fact that he had won that battle. But it was only a small battle in a bigger war.

"I hate, Malfoy." Ginny said as she sat down at Gryffindor table for dinner. "He's such a prick."

"I could have told you that." Collin said, smiling. "What did he do now?"

"He wouldn't give me my notebook back." She complained. "The one with my poems in it."

"Prat." Luna said.

"Exactly." Ginny said. "He thinks because he's my professor, he can torture the hell out of me. He pisses me off."

"Don't let him get to you, that's what he wants." Collin said. "Just torture him back, everyone knows you're good at that."

"Thanks." Ginny said sarcastically. "I've already decided on that, but I have to decide what to do."

"Use your sexiness." Collin said. "Merlin knows he's attracted to you…the way he looks at you all the time and watches you. It's kind of creepy actually."

Ginny blushed. "I don't know. He's probably just toying with me, that's what he does." She explained. "Do you really think he's attracted to me?"

"Absolutely." Luna said. "He's not trying to hide it from anyone, obviously. Though he should be. Professor/Student relationships are frowned upon."

Ginny's eyes widened. "No. Never." She shook her head, blushing. "I couldn't…I wouldn't…"

"Oh come on, Gin." Luna said. "You can't tell me you don't think he's drop dead gorgeous. I've seen you do your share of staring."

Blushing, Ginny smiled. "Nah…well…ok. He's sexy, but that's about all he's got goin' for him at the moment."

They all laughed at her comment. Ginny took the moment to search the professor's table to look for Malfoy. And there he was, seated at the end of the table closest to the Gryffindor table, looking directly at her and smirking. She blushed and looked away, trying to act like she hadn't been looking for him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was two days before Ginny had potions again, so she had to wait to get her notebook back from Malfoy. If only she knew where he was keeping it, she would get it back. She was in high spirits when she walked into his classroom and saw it sitting on his desk. She went to take it, but he stopped her, grabbing her wrist.

"Don't even think about it." He said.

She glared. "Asshole." She swallowed hard, trying not to focus on his hand, gripping her wrist. He was forceful, but harmless. She yanked her arm from his grip and headed for her seat.

"I think that deserves a night of detention." He said brutally. "Tonight after dinner."

"Whatever." She said as she sat down.

"We'll make it two nights then." He said.

She continued to glare at him. Everyone in the room was staring at the two. Ginny didn't know if she should just calm down and be quiet or to continue arguing with him. She preferred the latter, but she knew he would just keep giving her more days of detention until she stopped. It wasn't worth it. Sighing she took out her book and quill. This was going to be the worst double potions class of her life.

"Everyone shut up and take out a scroll and a quill." Malfoy said. "We're about to start covering love potions. I want you to look through your books and the books on the shelves and see what you can find on them. I want a two to three feet essay on love potions, due Monday. Any questions?"

When no one raised their hand or spoke up, he continued. "Okay. You have the entire period to work on it and you better be working on it." He returned to his desk and Ginny noticed him pick up her notebook and thumb through it. She glared at him.

Sighing, she took out a scroll and began looking through her potions book.

"Where does he get the idea that he can just rifle through and read your notebook?" Luna whispered. "That's private stuff. I haven't even read them."

"I don't know." Ginny said. She glanced back up at him and he was looking at her. "But he better give it back."

Malfoy only smiled in thought when Ginny looked at him. She was glaring at him, but she was still as attractive as ever. Her anger only made her more sexy. She was gorgeous, he thought. From her long, red hair, he wanted to run his hands through, to the freckles that were scattered across her nose and cheeks. Right down to her gorgeous body. But most of all, he couldn't take his eyes away from her full, lucious lips. He wanted to kiss her so bad. He ached for her to touch him or for her to tell him how much she wanted him too. Oh, he knew she wanted him. It was written all over her face. But he wouldn't do anything, wouldn't attempt to make a move on her, until she acted first. Not only would he be in trouble with the school governors, but he would have to face headmistress, McGonogall. That was something he didn't want to have to face, unless there was good reason. Smirking, he grabbed Ginny's notebook and stood.

He walked around the class, watching everyone work. When he came up behind Ginny and Luna's table, he stopped and leaned down to whisper. "You are a very good writer." He said, startling Ginny. "Try not to leave this in my class again." He sat the book down in front of her and then walked back to his desk.

Ginny stared at her book for a moment. She didn't know why, but her heart was beating faster than ever. Malfoy's scent lingered around her, engulfing her. All she could smell was his sexiness. It took her a moment to realize that her notebook smelled like him also. She looked at Luna who returned her look of surprise. She shrugged and then opened her notebook to the last page with writing on it. It wasn't one of her poems, but a quick note, left by Malfoy.

_Ginny,_

_You really are a great writer. Don't ever let anyone tell you different and don't ever stop writing. Maybe one day you can write me something..._

_-Draco_

Blushing, Ginny looked up at her Potions Professor. He was watching her again, causing her too blush even more, but she didn't look away. She eyed him suspiciously. Trying to figure out what he was thinking. If only she knew the thoughts that were running through his mind. Smiling, she looked back down at the note and turned the page. She wrote a few sentences and then tore out the page, folded it and stuck it in her pocket.

When class finally ended, Ginny took her time getting her things together and was one of the last ones out of the class. As she walked by Draco's desk, she took the piece of paper out of her pocket and tossed it on his desk, making sure he noticed it. She followed Luna out the door and towards the Great Hall.

Once everyone was out of the room, Draco closed the door and went back to his desk. He took the folded piece of paper and opened up to read it.

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for the compliment. No one's ever been able to tell me wheter I write good because no one and I mean, NO ONE, has ever read my poems before. You're lucky I didn't hunt you down over the past two days and try to get my notebook back. I never plan to quit writing. About writing something for you...if I ever have and urge to write for or about you, I will. My writing just comes to me, I don't sit and think about it. If I think, I can't write, so I just pick up a quill when I have a thought or idea.  
_

_Ginny _

Draco smiled and then folded the piece of paper and put it in a drawer in his desk and then headed to the Great Hall for Dinner. He really couldn't wait until after dinner. A detention with the sexy Weasley girl. This was going to be a wonderful day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny stayed in the Great Hall as long as possible. She didn't want to seem like she was trying to hurry and get to Malfoy's class for detention. Though she got no help from her friends.

"He want's you, Ginny." Luna said abruptly.

Ginny looked at her with wide eyes. "Luna! No, he doesn't."

"Give me a break, Ginny." Collin said. "How can you look past it all. He watches you like a hungry shark. He want's to get a piece of -"

"Collin!" Ginny interrupted. "Guys, stop it. Malfoy doesn't want me. He's a teacher, I'm a student. He's a Malfoy, I'm a Weasley. It's as simple as that."

"Whatever you say, Gin." Luna said. "But I'm telling you, watch out for him. He's Draco Malfoy...he gets what he wants."

Ginny rolled her eyes and left the table. She couldn't take it anymore. The comment that Collin had made had thrown her over the edge. _Want's to get a piece of me...Collin has lost his mind._ She sighed on her way down to the dungeons._ If only he weren't a Malfoy...and a teacher for that matter. If he actually did want me..._ Ginny nearly slapped herself for thinking such a thing._ No Ginny, he's off limits. He's got two strikes against him. And I'm sure there's a third. _Rolling her eyes again, she turned the corner to the Potions room. She found the door open and she walked. Malfoy looked up from the book he was reading at his desk and then looked at his watch.

"You're a bit early." He said. "I didn't expect you for another fifteen minutes."

Ginny shrugged. "My friends were being annoying, so I figured I would come get my detention over with."

"Ok." He said, standing. "Just fifteen more minutes of cleaning on your part."

"I'm used to cleaning at home." Ginny pointed out, sitting her stuff on a desk. "Couldn't be any worse than that."

Draco looked her up and down.

"And could you please stop doing that." Ginny asked. "It's really annoying."

"What's that?" Draco asked.

"Looking at me." She said. "It's so rude. But then again, you're a Malfoy." She smirked.

He smirked back at her. "One must enjoy what stimulates his senses. And that just happens to be you." He walked towards her, his hands behind his back.

Ginny blushed. "Sure, whatever you say."

"It's true." He said. "I could watch you all day and never be bored. But what would be even better was if I could-"

"Shouldn't I be cleaning something, not standing around, talking about unimportant matters." Ginny interrupted. She knew what he was about to say, but she didn't need to hear it. It would confirm what her friends had said at dinner. Even though it was what she wanted to hear, she didn't need to hear it.

He smirked again. "Right. Follow me." He walked towards the storage room, where all the ingredient were kept. The room was full of dust and cobwebs. There was no telling what would be hiding in there. "I want you to take all of this stuff off of the shelves and put it in those boxes." He pointed to a stack of boxes in the corner. "Then clean off the shelves. Tomorrow, you can put the stuff back on them and organize it."

"That's it?" She asked.

"That's it for now." He said. "I'll let you know if I find anything else for you to do." He turned to leave and said over his shoulder. "No wand."

Sighing, Ginny got to work, taking the various bottles and bags and putting them in the boxes. It didn't take nearly as long as anything Ginny would have expected Malfoy to make her do. But she didn't say anything. She went on to clean the shelves, making not to miss a spot. She had only been in there two hours when she finished the shelves. She frowned. This really didn't seem like much work. She went back into the classroom and Malfoy was again sitting at his desk.

"You're done already?" He asked, looking at his watch.

Ginny nodded. He got up and went into the storage room. He checked it over and returned. "Go ahead and put the ingredients back on the shelves. Dust them off while you're at it. I'll find something else for you to do tomorrow."

Ginny shrugged and went back into the storage room. She wasn't in there five minutes when Draco heard her scream. He hurried in there, to find Ginny jumping up and down, swatting at her hair.

"Get it out." She shrieked.

Looking closer, Draco saw that she was swatting at a good sized spider that had nestled its self in her hair. He couldn't help but laugh a little, before grabbing his wand and muttering a spell that caused the spider to fall to the floor. It crawled away and under one of the shelves. Ginny wrinkled her nose at it and shuttered with disgust.

"I really don't like spiders." She said. Turning to Draco, she blushed a little. His eyebrows were raised and he was smirking again. "Sorry, but thanks." She said.

"No problem." He said, eyeing her. "You have cobwebs in your hair." He said, reaching up to pick them out.

Ginny blushed again. He was so close, she could smell that sexy scent of his again. She got kind of woozy and tried to back away, but there was a shelf behind her. They looked at each other and Ginny tried not to take in his scent. He brushed the last piece of cobweb from her hair, but didn't take his hand away. He stroked his fingers through her hair. And then again, leaning closer to her face. Her eyes were closed and he brought his hand to her cheek and swallowed hard, not taking his eyes off of her. _This is wrong. _He said to himself. _Stop Draco, you shouldn't be doing this. _He didn't pay attention to the voices in his head.

Ginny's heart was beating faster and faster every second. She didn't look away from him until he put his hand in her hair. She couldn't help but close her eyes when he ran his fingers slowly though it and cupped her cheek. _Move Ginny, move. Don't let him. _She told herself. But she didn't stop him. His scent was so intoxicating and his touch, so soft on her cheek. The next thing she knew, his lips were on hers and she nearly melted into his grip. He brought his other hand down to her back, to pull her closer. His mind was exploding with thoughts and pleasure as Ginny returned the kiss. Ginny couldn't help but curl her arms around his neck and deepen the kiss. _I never knew Draco Malfoy would be such a good kisser, _she thought and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, causing a groan to build in her throat. She sighed as his hand roamed her back freely and she noticed how soft his touch was. She had finally decided she could stay like this for the rest of the night, when he pulled away all of a sudden. His eyes were wide and he ran a had through his messy, blond hair.

"I...I'm sorry." He said breathlessly. "I really...am. I just couldn't...help myself."

Ginny shook her head. "It's ok, really. Don't worry about it."

"No." He said. "I have to worry about it. This is my job on the line." He sighed. "You finish here. I'm gonna go do some work. Let me know when your done."

Then he was gone, closing the door to the storage room behind him. Ginny sighed and leaned back against the shelf. She breathed hard, but it got smoother as she stood there. _What was that?_ She asked herself. _I could kill him. But it's good that he stopped it. It was wrong. Even thought it felt sooo good_. She sighed again. She just stood there for a long time, thinking and talking quietly to herself. She thought about his hands moving over her back and his lips caressing her own..._his lips...STOP! Bad Ginny, no! He's a Malfoy and he's a teacher. _That's double the trouble.The fact that he was Draco Malfoy didn't really bother her anymore. The way he touched her...she wondered what it would be like to feel his hands all over her. _Oh Merlin, I'm in trouble._ She groaned. If only he weren't a teacher. She sighed and grabbed her wand. She had spent so much time thinking, she had forgotten about the detention she was serving. She used her wand to clean off the bottles and then she sat them on the shelves. When she was done, she took a minute to compose herself before going back into the classroom.

"I'm done." She said quietly.

He didn't say anything. He looked up and then went to check what she had done.

"Great." He said when he returned. "You can go now."

"Ok." She said. She almost felt hurt. This wasn't going to work. She went to grab her stuff and he just stood there. "Ummm..." She started, but he interrupted her.

"No. Don't. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have." He said. He looked nervous and it made Ginny smile. "It won't happen again."

She shrugged. "Ok." Without another word from either, she left. She closed the door and leaned back against it and sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny was right about not getting any sleep that night. All she could think about was that kiss and how much she wanted to do it all over again. _No! I can't like Malfoy. There's too much at stake. _She groaned as she tossed and turned. _If only I could have him, without putting his job at stake._ But it won't happen. _He's a teacher. I can't go past that boundary. _She groaned._ But I want to so bad. _

Draco sighed. He lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling of his room, fully awake. He couldn't get Weasley out of his mind. _Why did I have to go and kiss her? _He thought. _ Why couldn't I keep my lips to myself?_ He punched the bed in fury. _I want her so bad it hurts. _He growled at the ceiling and turned to his side and looked out his window at the stars. Having her in his last class of the day tomorrow was going to be torture enough. But then he had another detention with her. _This is going to suck. _

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The whole next day went fast up until Potions class for Ginny. She had been dreading it. She hurried in and sat down next to Luna like usual, not looking up at Draco's desk.

"Just work on your essays." She heard him say. She could feel his eyes on her. Burning a hole right through her. She fought hard not to look up at him.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked her.

"Huh?"

Luna smiled. "You're in a trance. Are you ok?"

Ginny shrugged. "I'm fine."

"Right." Luna said, rolling her eyes. "Your face is all red and you look like someone stole your favorite toy."

Ginny laughed. "It's nothing. Nothing worth worrying over." She said.

"Liar."

Ginny sighed. "I'm just confused, that's all."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

Luna frowned. "How can you be confused about nothing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I told you it's nothing important."

"It must be, if you're all upset about it." She said. "You can talk to me, Ginny. I'm your friend."

Ginny sighed. She opened her notebook and took out a piece of paper. She wrote on it what happened the night before and slipped it to Luna. She watched as her eyes traveled down the page and got wider as she went. Then she looked at her.

"I told you so."

Ginny glared. "Shut up."

"Well..." Luna said. "What's got you upset?"

"I don't know." She said and finally looked up. He looked up and their eyes locked for a few moments. She could tell he was trying to question her with his eyes, but she only blushed and looked away. She looked back at Luna. "It's stupid, really. It's not like anything is going to happen. Or that I want anything to happen."

"Liar, again." Luna pointed out. "Obviously you do, or you wouldn't be in the state you're in."

"I know. But what can I do. He's a teacher and I'm a student. We can't do anything. We'll get in trouble and he could lose his job." Ginny explained. "I just have to forget anything ever happend. I've forgotten about plenty of guys...this can't be any harder."

Luna shrugged. "Whatever you say. Just watch yourself."

Ginny sighed and took out her scroll for her essay. It was empty, but she wasn't really worried about it. She took a quill out of her bag and began to write. The words seemed to pour from her mind as she thought about the night before in great detail. She was partly relieved when she stopped writing and reread what she had wrote, slightly making her blush.

_The sweet aroma, fragrance of Thy indulgent fantasies  
Your shadow, sexy silhouette approaches  
...In the midnight hour  
Frightened yet excited... drawing closer  
closer you take me into your body and soul  
Longing for the kiss  
The forbidden Kiss  
The forbidden fruit... that only your kiss does hold  
Gazing at each others cherry lips with total astonishment  
As if hypnotized...Drawing nearer...Closer  
Longing for them to meet mine  
Seeking to drink them in like a fine wine  
This kiss...This Forbidden Kiss...So Sweet...Never Ending  
Tasting the taste of raspberry wine  
so splendid... on your lips  
Interlocked in each others Arms...Legs  
Forever Will This wonderful kiss  
Be sought  
Knowing, Hoping  
Forever will be Forbidden_

Satisfied with what she had wrote, Ginny wrote at the top 'I told you I would write for or about you when it came to me...and this came to me...'

She took in a deep breath and folded the paper, holding on to it until the bell rang for the students to go to dinner. She threw it on his desk as she walked by and he watched her go before picking it up and reading her words. He smiled to himself, thinking just how much he wanted her right now. Sighing, he put the poem in his drawer with the other note she had written him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ginny was slightly nervous as she walked through the dungeons towards the potions classroom. She didn't know what to expect, but she went with the thought that nothing was going to happen. It couldn't, it wasn't possible.

She walked into the classroom and it was empty. She looked into the now neatly organized storage room and he wasn't in there either. Sighing, she went and put her stuff on a desk and sat down to wait for him. She sat for only a few minutes when he walked in the door in a hurry.

"Sorry, important meeting with McGonogall. Your detention will have to wait until tomorrow night." He said abruptly.

Ginny shrugged. "Guess I can't complain." They looked at each other for a few minutes and then she got up and grabbed her things. "I'll see you tomorrow night then."

"Right." He said, watching her back as she walked to the door.

Draco held his breath when she stopped at the door and turned around. "This isn't going to work." She said and then dropped her things to the floor. He frowned as she walked towards him and then raised his eyebrows in surprise when she pulled his lips to hers in a deep kiss.

Sighing, Draco wrapped his arms around her, putting all he had into the kiss. Ginny tangled her hands in his hair and whimpered slightly as he roamed her back with his hands. She almost protested when he pulled away. They looked at each other for a moment without speaking and then he leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers again. It was then Ginny realized he had pushed her back against one of the student desks. He trailed kisses down he neck and nibbled lightly on her skin.

"I want you so bad." He whispered in her ear. "I could take you right here on this desk." This caused Ginny to giggle.

"I could almost let you." She said back.

"But you won't?" He asked as he looked up at her.

She smiled. "You have an important meeting with McGonogall...it'll have to wait."

Draco groaned at this. "I was hoping it would slip my mind. It almost had."

She smiled. "Tomorrow's Saturday." She said. "It's not like I have to go to bed early tonight."

He smirked. "You can come back tonight. Around midnight. Meet me here."

She nodded before he kissed her again, taking her breath away. "Merlin..." He mumbled. "I may not make it until midnight."

She laughed lightly. "You will. You have no choice." She said and pulled away from him. She went to the door and picked up her things. "I'll be back at Midnight."

"I'll be here."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to everyone for the great reviews. I didn't think this story was very good. But the readers are always right…at least I like to think that anyway…lol. Anyway, hope you think the second chapter is just as good.

Disclaimer: (I think I forgot this on the last chapter!) Anywho, it belongs to the Great J. K. Rowling. Yep, that's right, I only created the plot.

Chapter 2

Ginny couldn't help the huge grin that was on her face as she walked through the library to find Luna. She had told her that she would meet her in there after her detention, so they could work on their potions essay together. She tried to get Malfoy out of her head, but it was useless. Nothing would rid her thoughts of the sexy Potions Master. She found Luna in the back corner, by her self, quietly thumbing through a book.

"You're early." She said as Ginny sat across from her.

"My detention got postponed until tomorrow night." She said, the grin still in place.

"Is that why you're grinning stupidly?" She asked.

Ginny bit her lip in thought. _Should I tell her? _Of course I should, she's my friend. _She'll understand._

"Well, not exactly..." She said innocently.

Luna gave her a questioning look. "What happened with Malfoy?"

Ginny frowned. "What makes you think it has to do with Professor Malfoy?"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid, Gin. I'm a girl too, and if I'm correct, that particular stupid grin was caused by a guy." She pointed out. "And not just any guy."

Ginny couldn't help but grin even bigger. "Ok...something did happen."

"Ok."

"Something happened..."

"Yes Ginny, we've established that." Luna said. "What we haven't established is what exactly happened."

"Oh stop, Luna." Ginny said. "I don't know if I should tell you."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Why would I be mad?" She questioned her. Her eyes widened. "You didn't sleep with him, did you?"

"No, Luna, I haven't slept with him..." She trailed off.

Luna glared. "You mean you haven't slept with him yet?"

Ginny frowned and then smirked.

"You do." Luna said. "You're going to sleep with Professor Malfoy?"

"Keep you voice down!" Ginny griped and looked around to see if anyone was listening. "No one can know!"

Luna furrowed her brows. "No one can know? Gin, you shouldn't even be doing this!"

Ginny sighed. "See why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you would do this. I thought you, of all people, of all my friends, would understand."

"I'm sorry." Luna said. "It's just...I didn't expect it...so soon anyway."

Ginny shrugged. "It's not like he'll be my first or anything. If I was still a virgin..." Luna interrupted her.

"You would still do it." She said. "Don't lie."

Ginny grinned again. "I know. No I don't."

Luna shook her head at her friend. "You're crazy. But I love you and trust you'll be smart about this. You can't get caught. And I don't just mean by the school. I mean by your brothers too. They would kill Malfoy if they knew he had layed a finger on their little sister."

Ginny sighed. "Like I don't know. I would never let them find out. There wouldn't be a Draco left for Mrs. McGonogall to fire."

Luna laughed.

"It's not funny." Ginny said. "They would really kill him."

Luna shook her head again and then looked back down at her potions essay. "I guess we should start on these, we've only got two days left to do them."

"Right." Ginny agreed. She took out her quill and scroll and began writing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Be good." Luna said as Ginny left the library.

"Right." Ginny said, still grinning.

It was only eleven-thirty, so she decided to swing by her dorm, to change and put away her things. She didn't want to go see Malfoy, still in her school uniform, and carrying her books and homework. _That would be so attractive_, she thought. She took her time because she didn't want to show up too early. When she finally decided on a comfy t-shirt and a pair of jeans, she left the dorm quietly. It was a good thing she was a prefect, otherwise she would be in trouble if she was caught out this late.

It didn't take near as long as she would have hoped to get to the potions class, even though it was all the way down in the dungeons. She let out a big breath to relax herself, but it didn't work. She had never been so nervous in her life. She knocked on the door, but no one answered it. After waiting a few minutes, she tried to open the door. It was unlocked, so she walked in. There was no one in there, but there was a candle burning on Draco's desk. Beside it was a piece of parchment, with his scribble, Ginny recognized it from the not he had left in her notebook.

_Wait for me_...was all it said. She let out the breath she had been holding. She was afraid the note was going to say something like, Psyche! Or somehow telling her that it was all a big joke and that he wasn't coming. She had been afraid something like that was going to happen. But this relieved her a bit.

She walked around the room a few times and then seated herself on top of one of the student desks and waited. She sighed. _ I really hope he comes. _

After nearly an hour of sitting on the desk, she began to grow restless. _He's not coming._ She thought. _He just played me as the fool I am. _ She shook her head. _I'm so stupid, I knew it would never happen. He's Professor Draco Malfoy...what would he want with me, Ginny Weasley? _She bit back the tears that surfaced her eyes and took a deep breath. She stood up and walked to his desk, looking at the note. _ Jerk_.

Shaking her head at herself again, she walked to the door and opened it. She almost didn't notice Malfoy, until she walked straight into his arms.

"Oh." She said, looking up at his face.

"Sorry I'm late." He said, holding onto her. "I just got out of that meeting with McGonogall." He held her gaze. "We're you leaving."

She looked away from him. "Well, yeah." She mumbled. "I didn't think you were coming."

He frowned and made her look at him. "And miss out on this?" He said, leaning down to kiss her.

He pulled back abruptly, realizing that they were still standing in the open doorway and looked up and down the corridors. "We should go somewhere else." He grabbed her hand and closing the door behind them, he lead her down the corridor, deeper into the dungeons.

He was walking fast and Ginny nearly had to run to keep up with him. She nearly tripped when he suddenly pulled her into a nitch in the corridor, pushing her up against the wall.

"What the-" she began, but he interrupted.

"Shhh." He said and they waited silently against the wall. Ginny frowned until she heard swift footsteps and then saw professor Sinistra walk by.

They stayed in the nook for a minute or so and then he looked out in the hallway. "I hope you realize how much trouble you are going to get me in, one of these days."

She smirked. "Lots, I hope. You would deserve it."

"Oh, would I?" He inquired. He smirked back at her and then pushed her firmly to the wall, growling before he smothered her lips with his own. She ran her hands through his blond hair, pulling his lips closer to hers.

Ginny sighed and pulled him as close as possible, touching him everywhere she could reach. He groaned into her neck as he roughly left his mark on her. Smiling, Ginny unbuttoned his shirt so she could finally feel his skin against her own. She smoothed her hands over his chest and down the sides of his stomach.

"So Malfoy," She said all of a sudden. "Are we going to have sex, right here in the corridor, where anyone that walks by can see?"

"Maybe." he mumbled against her neck. He grabbed her ass, pulling her hips closely to his and grinded against her, causing her to groan. She could feel his erection against the inside of her thighs.

"Oh, Merlin." She breathed.

He laughed and kissed her lips once more. He then grabbed her hand again and pulled her down the corridor. Ginny smirked as she eyed him. His shirt was undone and his hair messy from her running her hands through it. They turned a corner and Ginny didn't see any doors anywhere, but more corridor.

"My, these dungeon corridors go on forever, don't they." She said.

He laughed lightly and smirked at her. "In a hurry, are we?"

"Someone must be." She smiled. "You're practically running."

He grinned at her, before she suddenly stopped and pulled him back. "Look." She said, pointing up ahead. "Mrs. Norris."

He eyed the cat evilly. "I always did hate that cat." He looked around and smiled. "In here." He pushed Ginny into a broom closet, watching the cat sit down against the far wall and look around.

Sighing, Ginny jumped up on a trunk at the back of the closet and sat, swinging her legs.

"This is rubbish." He said, peaking out the door. "She's just sitting there. Like she's waiting for us."

Ginny shrugged. "I always knew that cat was too smart for it's own good."

Malfoy smiled and closed the door. He frowned and looked around before looking back at Ginny and raising his eyebrows. He walked up to her. "Hmm. It's nice and..." He looked around again. "Well, it may not be cozy, but it works." He said, before kissing her, causing her to giggle.

She sighed as he began to kiss her neck again. He pushed her knees apart with his own knee, so he could pull her closer to him. She was sitting on the very edge of the trunk and he was holding onto one of her legs, bringing it up and around his waist. He then slipped his hands under the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and over her head, tossing it aside. He ran his hands down her stomach and around to her back as he feasted on her lips again. He smirked against her lips as he quickly removed her bra and then cupped her breasts, causing Ginny to groan into his mouth. Without hesitation, he moved down to her breasts, taking one in his mouth, nibbling lightly on her already hard nipple. He gave the other the same attention and then worked his way back up to her lips again. Ginny had now completely removed his shirt and her hands were traveling southward. She unbuckled his belt and then started to undo his pants, when his hand stopped her.

"This isn't going to work." He sighed and turned to the door. He peaked out. "That stupid cat is still there." he growled and turned back to her.

She smiled and jumped to the ground. She peaked out the door. "How far is your room?" She asked, looking back at him.

"You turn right up there and its like ten feet down on the left." He nodded towards the other end of the corridor.

"Well then screw the cat and lets go." She said, pulling him out of the broom closet.

He hardly had time to protest as she pulled him down the hall at a near run. It was then he realized neither of them were wearing their shirts and that Ginny was revealing her entire upper half to the caretaker's cat. He grinned as they came upon the painting of Salazar Slytherin.

"Veritaserum." He said quickly. The painting smirked as it opened, revealing Draco's room.

Ginny barely had time to breathe before he pulled her to him, his hands all over her. Ginny went for his pants, undoing them as they stumbled across his room. They grabbed and pulled at each other's clothing, removing everything by time they reached Dracos' bed. He picked her up and practially through her on it. He was on top of her immediately and they were groping and kissing every part of each other that they could reach. Draco wasted no time in pushing into her. He groaned at the warmth and tightness of her. He was glad she wasn't a virgin, because he would've really hurt her by now. Ginny gasped as he pumped in and out of her roughly. The light pain was nothing compared to the pleasure that was building up inside of her.

"Oh, Gods..." She gasped, tossing her head back and moaning. Draco feasted on her neck as he continued to pound.

"Merlin, Ginny." He groaned. "You feel so good." He growled into her neck and then found her lips again.

Ginny whimpered and dug her nails into his back, her eyes nearly rolled back into her head. "Oh, Draco!" She nearly yelled. The sound of his name coming from her mouth only made him want her more. He groaned when he felt the warmth of her come around him, causing him to come also. He kissed her deeply until he couldn't hold up any longer. He collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. Ginny's chest was heaving as he layed his head against it.

They layed like that, not making a sound or movement, for nearly ten minutes. Draco smiled as he listened to Ginny's heartbeat slowly go back to normal. Ginny had her arms wrapped loosely around him, her eyes closed as she listened to their breathing.

Smirking, Draco lifted himself up and looked into her eyes. He leaned down and kissed her slow and lazily, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek. When he pulled away, he smiled lightly.

"I must apologize." He said.

"Why?" She frowned.

He sighed. "Not that I regret anything that happened tonight, but that's really not how I wanted this to happen." He explained.

She continued to frown.

He sighed again and moved to lay beside her, proping himself up on his elbow. He ran his hand gently over her stomach and thought. "What I mean is...I didn't want it to happen so fast." He continued. "I wanted us to take our time and enjoy ourselves."

She smiled. "I don't know about you, but I certainly enjoyed myself." She blushed deeply.

He laughed at her comment. "Oh yes." He grinned. "I enjoyed it just as much as you, but I mean..." He trailed off and looked her in the eyes.

"I know what you mean." She said finally, turning to face him. "But you have nothing to apologize for. I wouldn't change it for the world."

He smiled. "Good. That makes two of us." He turned onto his back and pulled her ontop of him. "Besides...we'll have plenty of chances to take it slower." He smirked before kissing her deeply.

"You're evil." She laughed. "But I wouldn't have you any other way."

He smiled and kissed her again. She layed her head on his chest and closed her eyes, sighing as he pulled the covers over them. Draco closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Ginny, planning to never let go.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
